1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for installing an article on a vertical surface. More specifically, this invention relates to a drapery rod installation device or the like.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Professional drape hangars, as well as do-it-yourself enthusiasts, have experienced problems associated with the installation of a pair of drape brackets above a window casement. The usual method employed in the hanging of drapes is to measure and mark on the vertical surface the vertical distance from the floor in accordance with to the length of drapes. This operation is repeated on the opposite side of the window casement in order to locate the correct position for the drape bracket. Not only is this prior method of installing drape brackets time-consuming and inaccurate, but usually it is preferable that two persons be employed in the prior method, because is is necessary for one person to measure the vertical distance for the location of the drape bracket while the other person holds a level to insure that the measure is disposed in a vertical position. With the prior method of installation of drape brackets, once the location of the drape bracket has been determined it is then necessary to mark the location of the fixing holes in the drape bracket so that the wall may be drilled in the correct position such that the bracket may be affixed to the wall. A further problem exists in the prior method of installing drape brackets in that it is essential that the distance between brackets be accurately measured to correspond with the required width of the drapes.
The drapery rod installation device of the present invention overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices by providing an easily used tool which is readily adjustable for the installation of drape brackets which are used for supporting different lengths of drapes and for enabling the operator at the same time to punch a plurality of holes in the wall which correspond with the required configuration of holes as determined by the particular configuration of the drape bracket.
Various prior art devices have been proposed to facilitate the installation of drape brackets or the like. Among such prior art proposals, U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,085 to Wentworth teaches a drapery rod installation template in which a rib is disposed on the top of a window casing and a rule is moved horizontally relative the rib until drill guides are located at a proper distance from the edge of the casing. At the correct location of the drill guides a drill bit is inserted through the drill guides and appropriate holes are drilled in the wall for the location and fixing of the drape brackets to the wall. The operation is repeated on the opposite side of the window casing. However, not only does this installation device require a separate operation for the drilling of holes in the walls supporting the drape brackets, but also in the window casing is not completely aligned with the floor, the drapes will not hang properly from the drape brackets and support rods.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,093 to Miller teaches a gauge for hanging window shades. the gauge includes at least two members which are able to slide telescopically relative each other. The members are locked together to form a device of predetermined dimensions to correspond with the width of a drape to be hung. The correctly-adjusted gauge is laid horizontally above the window casing such that the opposite drape brackets may be correctly positioned adjacent the vertical wall above the window. A suitable punch is inserted through the aligned openings in the brackets to indicate the exact positions for the screws which are to support the shade brackets. No means is disclosed in the specification for insuring that the opposite brackets are located at exactly the same vertical height from the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,041 to Phillips teaches a shelf marking punch which includes a mobile vertically-disposed frame having a plurality of spring-urged punches for providing holes in a vertical wall to accommodate shelf arrangements employed in residential buildings. No disclosure is made in the specification of a means for adjusting the vertical height of the plurality of punches relative to the vertical wall; therefore, such a device could not be used for the installation of different lengths of drapes.
Additionally, a publication entitled "Kirsch Drapery Hardware Price List," page 49 effective July 16, 1983 and "Kirsch Drapery Hardware" general catalog copyright 1977 page 48 show a device for enabling the hanging of drapes including a template for assisting the correct location of a drapery bracket. However, neither of these Kirsch publications disclose a plurality of punches disposed in the frame or template.
Although the prior art drape hanging devices produce an improvement when compared with the more conventional methods of installation using a ruler and level, nevertheless a need has existed in the art of a simple device which would enable an operator to install a drape bracket quickly and easily at the correct location and to insure that such bracket is positioned laterally at exactly the same vertical position as a bracket installed on the opposite side of the window.
It is the primary object of the invention to provide an adjustable device for the installation of drapes that overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which significantly contributes to the speed and the ease with which an operator may install drape brackets or the like.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a device for installing drapery rods in which the device can be adjusted to accommodate a plurality of drape lengths.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device which not only locates the exact vertical position for the drape bracket but also enables the operator to simultaneously punch a hole in the vertical surface in readiness for the installation of the drape bracket.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a device for installing an article on a vertical surface in which an optical linear measure is pivotally mounted on the device to enable the drape bracket to be located in the correct lateral position relative the window.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a device for the installation of an article on a vertical surface in which the device incorporates a spirit level to insure that the device is held in a vertical disposition relative the vertical surface.
Another object of the invention is provision of a device for installing an article on a vertical surface, including a base and a first and a second longitudinal member, the longitudinal members being slidable telescopically relative each other and a template frame secured to the distal end of the second longitudinal member, the template frame including a plurality of punches disposed in a pattern which corresponds with the fixing holes disposed in all the various currently available drapery support brackets.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device for installing an article on a vertical surface which may be operated by an operator without assistance.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device for installing an article on a vertical surface which includes retractable measuring means connected to the first longitudinal member for measuring laterally relative to the first longitudinal member.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device for installing a drapery bracket on a vertical surface the device including a retractable measuring tape and a finger-actuated locking means for locking the tape anywhere between a first retracted disposition to a second fully extended lateral position relative to the first longitudinal member.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device for installing a drapery bracket on a vertical surface, the device including a pair of guide rollers for guiding the tape between a stop member and the first end of a spring biased pivotally disposed arm such that the tape may be locked at any desired lateral disposition.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device for installing a drapery bracket on a vertical surface, the device including an L-shaped member which is secured to the extendable end of the tape such that the L-shaped member may be hooked over an edge of the vertical surface.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more pertinent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Particularly with regard to the use of the invention disclosed herein, this should not be construed as being limited to devices for installing articles on a vertical surface, but should include drapery rod installation devices for handing picture frames and the like.